memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Vengeance (alternate reality)
|registry= |affiliation= , Section 31 |launched=2259 |status=Destroyed (2259) |altimage= }} The USS ''Vengeance'' was an Federation starship under the command of Admiral in 2259. The Vengeance was built in secret by Section 31 in orbit of Jupiter in order to prepare for war with the Klingon Empire. The vessel was designed by under the pseudonym Commander "John Harrison". Service history The Vengeance was constructed following the destruction of Vulcan in secret by Section 31 at the Io Facility. There, Admiral put Lieutenant on it to make everything from propulsion to the weapons systems better. In five months, Harrison was able to give the warp drive more unprecedented capability up to Warp 10. After the terrorist attacks on London and Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Marcus ordered Captain and the crew of the to pursue John Harrison to the Klingon homeworld Qo'noS. After Harrison's capture, Admiral Marcus used the Vengeance to travel to meet the Enterprise. Finding the ship on the edge of the Klingon Neutral Zone, the Vengeance pursued and opened fire on the Enterprise after Kirk refused to turn over Harrison (who had revealed his true identity as Khan). The Enterprise attempted to escape the Vengeance by jumping to warp, but the Vengeance overtook the Enterprise and knocked it out of warp near Earth. The Vengeance was about to destroy Enterprise after Marcus labeled the crew as traitors and in league with Khan; however, was able to disable the Vengeance. Kirk and Khan then space jumped to the Vengeance to rescue and stop the attack, but Khan tricked Kirk and assumed command of the ship after killing Marcus. Khan then demanded that , in command of the Enterprise, return his people, who were cryogenically stored in 72 special long range torpedoes. Spock agreed; however, he removed the other Augments from the torpedoes and activated the warheads. The torpedoes were then beamed aboard the Vengeance where they detonated, crippling the vessel. As the Vengeance fell to Earth, Khan set it in on a course towards Starfleet Headquarters, but was only successful in destroying a part of San Francisco's water front, including the former Alcatraz prison. Technical specifications The Vengeance was a Dreadnought-class starship, designed by Khan Noonien Singh after the lives of his crew were threatened by Starfleet and Section 31. The vessel was two times larger than the of the era and was three times stronger. The ship was heavily automated to the point that she could successfully function with a crew of one person aboard and had more spartan accommodations for personnel than other Federation vessels. The vessel was armed with phaser arrays capable of firing while at warp, multiple torpedo launchers, and other experimental weaponry. She was also faster than other ships of the era and was capable of interfacing with their warp bubble. Its bridge was smaller than contemporary vessels and it featured an expansive shuttle bay and, at minimum, nine hangar bays. Desktop model A small model of this starship was displayed in the office of Admiral Alexander Marcus. Command crew *Commanding officer **Alexander Marcus ** Category:Federation starships (alternate reality) Category:Alternate realities